A Wizard Reunion
by bookworm9306
Summary: Its been done to death, but I like it. James and Lily didn't die and see their only son in his third year.
1. Chapter 1

A Wizard Reunion

Author's Note- In no way do I own Harry Potter, the only thing of mine that's been published is a stupid poem. All the wonder belongs to JK Rowling and all rights to the movies belong to Warner Bros.

Author's note... pt 2 - I've just posted my first story ' The Brightest Star' and I haven't gotten any reviews, so I'm a little discouraged. But I thought the best way to get over my writer blues was to write another story and learn from the mistakes. If any of you find this story cool, I have another that's just waiting to be read!

* * *

James Potter drove down the street of Boston, Massachusetts on the way to the Boston Liberty Bell Paper. James had been working as a reporter on the paper for almost thirteen years. The job was nice, but nothing James would have ever pictured for himself. For one, James would have never imagined moving away from England, but then there are some things you can't forget...

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. Lily and him had a wonderful life. James had nothing he should have complained about. They had a nice home, nice friends, and great jobs. Old lives were old lives, it was easier to start fresh and new. You can't let tragedies run the rest of your life, right? Yet he couldn't help but think of all the good times he had with Sirius and Remus. Flooding the staff's bathroom, turning all the Slytherin robes into gold and red, and transfiguring all the first' years wands into rubber. Now that one had taken a wile. It had nearly taken the friends three years to figure out how to transfigure actual magical wands. They had decided it would be their final seventh year prank. But, not much surprise to Lily, the infamous Marauders could not go half a year without pulling a prank.

James couldn't help but laugh at that. He could still see Mc gonagall's incredulous face,her eyes blazed with disappointment and anger. He was sure though that she had been proud of such difficult transfiguration.

He pulled his 2004 toyota into his assigned parking spot. James worked as a full time reporter for the Boston Liberty Bell Paper. He actually quite liked his job, even though it was so different from being a Auror. James also shook that thought out of his head. He wasn't a part of that world anymore. " Hello, Mr. Potter! Good morning!" the doorman greeted cheerfully. One of the other reporters, sports he was sure, told him that the old man had been working for the paper for nearly fifty years. James could tell that a common muggle disease that fell upon the older generation was slowly making its way through the old man. No matter how much his arthritis hurt,the old man always made a rush to the door to hold it open for each passer by.

" Hullo, Mr. Connery," James replied. The man smiled at James.

" You know son, I don't think I'll ever get used to that accent of yours." the man joked lightly. People in James office always ragged him about his British accent.

" Sorry, there isn't much I can do about that," James was very tired, he really didn't have the energy to banter with Mr. Connery. He came in early hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before he had to officially sign in.

" You won't believe it, Mr. Potter! There's an escaped convict on the loose, and he came from right across the pond!" It seemed as if the old man had been wanting to give this beefy bit of gossip to James since he has said hello at the beginning of their chat. Definitely, he was right. Connery looked as if a dam had broken in his head. Of course James could understand. He was actually very curious.

" Escaped convict? From Britain? Who?" It had been a long time since he had heard news of England. Wizarding or not, it was something.

" Funny, ain't it? It seems as if they authorities don't know much either. There all being secretive and what not, but they mentioned the last name,Black." James head twirled around so fast it was bound to be painful later.

" Black..? Are you sure it was the name ... Black?"

" Course' I'm sure! Only definite fact they mentioned, besides him killing thirteen people! He's bad news, you could just tell by the picture. Ain't nothin good about him."

His head was reeling. Sirius? I mean, could it really be Sirius? Sirius and himself had never been shy about breaking the rules, but prison? But wait, Sirius was a wizard, and the only wizarding prison was Azkaban... He needed to sit down, this was to much. I have to get back to the car, he thought. I need to tell Lily.

Much to the bellman's surprise James turned right around and got back in his car and drove off. How could he have broken out of Azkaban? How could he have even got into Azkaban! Sirius had a righteous temper, But to kill? And thirteen people! The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that this couldn't be true. James and Sirius had been like brothers, through thick and thin. He knew Sirius, and Sirius would have never done that. It was unfathomable. He really needed to talk to Lily, and fast. She would be able to give him more common sense.

James needed to help Sirius. No one had ever really been there for Sirius besides James and Remus. Sure, he had a lot of friends, but none of them were as close as the trio were. Sirius is probably cold and hungry in some wet cave, James couldn't stand the thought. He needed to help Sirius.

James's mind stopped with a sudden halt. To help Sirius, he would have to go to England. To help Sirius he would have to face all the things he left behind. James didn't want to face all that he left behind, he wanted to stay safe and sound in Boston. No Death Eaters, and no pitying looks. (James and Lily hadn't stuck around long enough to see those) James felt the lowest he had ever felt. For goodness sakes, he was being a coward. I should have been in Hufflepuff, he though bitterly. No, he would have to suck it up. He would have to help Sirius.

* * *

Next Chapter will be coming soon. If any grammar doesn't make sense please review so I can change it!


	2. Lily's Common Sense

Authors note- by looking at my reviews I noticed that I did leave some facts out. Thanks to everyone who pointed that out. I'll explain that in this chapter. I feel horrible though, sometimes I make no sense! I hope you enjoy it, please review your suggestions and thoughts.

Disclaimer - In no way do I own Harry Potter. If I did, well, I wouldn't be here.

A Wizard Reunion - Chapter Two

Lily's Common Sense

James pulled into the driveway of their Victorian home. He had calmed down a bit. I mean, it didn't have to be Sirius, right? James was stupid to just turn around like that. Now he would be in trouble for leaving work. Black was a really common name. There was no indication that is was Sirius. Still, he thought it would be best to talk it over with Lily. For goodness sakes he was being silly. Of course it wasn't Sirius! Sirius could never be capable of doing something like that. James was just being paranoid. Completely and utterly paranoid. He was just going to forget about it. There was no proof it was even a wizard. He put the key back into the ignition. If he hurried he'd only be ten minutes late for work.

" James?! Is that you? I thought you left for work!" He turned his head from where the voice came. A head of dark red hair popped out from behind the shed. Covered in dirt and grass, it was obvious that his wife had been doing some gardening in the back yard.

" I did. Sorry, honey. False alarm." James winced at his supreme stupidity. The second the words ' false alarm' came out of his mouth he knew he wouldn't here the end of it.

" False Alarm? What do you mean, false alarm?" Her voice was firm, but had and edge of uneasiness. It was Lily's patented interrogating voice. Guarantied to get answers and make you feel like you've done something wrong at the same time. " James, what's going on?"

" Lilybell, its really nothing. Just something on the news that got me wondering. Hey! Don't look at me like that, Lily. I'm telling the truth. I swear. I just thought that it was a friend of mine they were talking about." Now that James took another look at Lily's face he realized that it wasn't a look of disbelief, but more of worry.

" You mean... the escaped convict?" No, it hadn't been worry, it had been guilt.

" Wait, you knew?" James knew subconsciously he was making to much of this, but why didn't Lily tell him? There was no doubting it, James Potter was angry.

" Oh please James, don't get upset! I mean why bother, Black is such a common surname. Why get bothered about something that you and I both no isn't possible." He wanted to stay angry and sulk like he was sixteen again, but Lily was right. He really had no right to get angry. James sighed and smiled at her. " Sorry, Lils. You know I didn't mean it. Just jogged old memories." Lily smiled back. " You know James... why don't you give them and owl? Remus and Sirius, I mean."

" Er... Wha?" that had been a complete smack to the face. Owl Remus and Sirius after almost thirteen years after leaving without a goodbye? James couldn't say, but he would guess that they would not appreciate an owl after thirteen years of silence. They didn't even have an owl. " Lily, why would I... why would we need to-" Lily sharply cut him off with a sigh.

" James, I'm not enough. You need your friends, not just a wife." James would have retorted, but he couldn't. How could Lily not think she wasn't enough, and they had friends, good friends... " Lily, I wish the best for Mooney and Padfoot, but that time has past-"

"Your afraid! Your afraid of seeing that grave in the Potter family graveyard! Your afraid of facing to tombstone of our son!" the woman's voice echoed the neighborhood. It was full of pain, anguish, and frustration. With that sentence, Lily Potter had blown off the lid of emotions the Potters had refused to let out. It was a sentence none of them wish to admit, but it was the truth. And no knew better than the Potters, that sometimes the truth hurt the most.

James got out of the car and hugged his wife. In that moment a silent agreement passed through them. They were going to go back into the wizarding world. Or maybe just visit.

That's It, hoped you liked it.


	3. Enter Harry

Disclaimer - In no way do I own Harry Potter in any way

Authors Note - Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It totally made my day. Sorry if the last part of the story was a little out of place. You need to remember that Harry dying is the main root to their problems. An when you shut it out like they do and then one day it just sorta blows. I promise you that this chapter will be longer.

A Wizard Reunion - Chapter Three

Enter Harry

Harry , Ron, and Hermione made their way to Herbology. It was a sunny afternoon and the trio, at least Harry and Ron, thought that days like this were not meant to be in class. The boy named Harry had a mess of black hair and startlingly almond shaped green eyes. Bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes adorned the other boy. Ron was very tall for his age, he was around six feet tall. The girl who walked with them had her head in a book, so it was impossible to see her face. Although Hermione's hair was astoundingly bushy and brown.

" Harry, you have to be exceptionally careful this year! With Sirius Black on the loose you'll have to be overly cautious, even more than usual." Hermione warned. Harry only rolled his eyes. This was an old and tired argument. Ever since he had told Ron and Hermione about the conversation he had overheard between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they had been fretting over him like he was a porcelain doll. Had the two of them even been with him in his first and second year? Rouge bludgers, giant spiders, baziliks, real wizards chess , it would have been a bold face lie if someone had said Harry that he had lead a dull life the past two years. Both times he had faced Voldemort. Did they think he was some kind of wall flower? Harry was sure if we was able to face the darkest and most evil wizard of all time he would be able to face Sirius Black. But yet, even as he said these words a little bit of fear crept over him. Voldemort had been week at both times, Harry had only defeated him out of shear pure luck... No, he thought. I won't be afraid of him, I won't cower like a dog being smacked on the head with a news paper. But mentally, even though Harry wouldn't admit it, he would start taking Hermione's warnings more seriously.

" Don't worry Hermione, I promise I will. Look lets just -" Harry was cut off by a cold boyish voice.

"Scared, Potter? Figures. The 'great' and 'powerful' Harry Potter is afraid of wee little Black!" Malfoy's sneering face suddenly filled Harry's vision. Harry felt a great urge to give Malfoy they worst hex he could thinks of. " Just be careful Potter around Dementors. Wouldn't want you to have another accident like that one on the train!" Malfoy and his cronies laughed as if Draco had been nominated funniest person in the world. Worst thing about it, Malfoy was right. Harry had gone into a fit. He had never been more disgusted with himself.

" Be quiet, Malfoy." While Harry had been wallowing in self-pity his best friend Ron had stuck up for him. This was only one out of the numerous times that Harry was truly grateful to have asked Mrs. Weasley how to get on Platform 9 and 3/4.

Before Harry had also gotten his chance to retort Professor Sprout had started to teach class.

"Now class, today we will be studying Willywonks. They are very rare form of gilly weed. Gilly Weed is a type of see weed that allows said person to be able to breathe underwater. For how long, it can not be decided. Well, at least till the leading Herbologists figure it out and agree. But willywonks can be extremely poisonous..." Harry soon drifted off. Harry really tried not to do this in class, except HOM (history of magic).To do it at Hogwarts could be dangerous. Magic tended to be tricky, so it be best if you heard everything that was going on.. Harry had and E average. Except in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, which he had O's. It surprised even Ron and Hermione that Harry kept such good grades in Potions even when Professor Snape did every thing in his will to make sure Harry would fail. Harry quickly tried to focus on Professor Sprout and forget about Dementors and Sirius Black.

With a quick swish of his wand the papers and folders packed themselves away. James and Lily had made an early start on packing. After they had talked it over and situated every thing a heavy euphoria set over the spouses. Of course it was hard quitting their jobs. Every one had asked questions that obviously to couple couldn't divulge, but they were happy all the same.

" Oh, James. The minute we get to Diagon Alley I'll have to make quick to buy an owl. To talk to Margaret and Jane, it'll be wicked! Dear heavens, its been so long, I hope that they won't be too mad!"

"Lily, I'm sure that they'll be alright. If all else fails, blame it on me." Since they had made the decision James had adopted a much more cheery disposition. Hardly a moment of the day didn't go by without him smiling.

" Oh, really clever James." Even as she said it, it was clear that Lily couldn't wait to see her friends too at least give them the chance. " How much more do we have to pack?"

" We still yet have the kitchen and the parlor." Goodness gracious, levitating wardrobes was tricky, but James was up for the challenge.

" Having trouble with the wardrobe?" By the sound of her voice, Lilly had moved on to the kitchen.

" A little, but I'm all 'ight." Even if he wasn't, James wasn't about to let Lily know that.

" Well, as long as your alright I won't bother you. Wait, you didn't tell me about that meeting with your boss! How did it go? Did he take it alright?"

" He took it as any boss would who was already one reporter short and now all of his other employees are working double shifts. I feel awful about leaving so suddenly, you know, leaving him short handed. But you know as much as I do that we don't really want to stick around long enough for me to train my replacement." James really did feel awful, but it would have been weeks before they could move back to Godric's hollow if he had to search for someone one to take his place. " I'm just glad he's not making me give two weeks notice."

" It's alright dear, no worries! Just think you'll get to see Remus and Sirius again! All the loyal Marauders together again." James could sense the tone of disgust in her voice. Peter Pettigrew would always be a sore subject for them, no matter how long the time.

" Come on, Lilybell! Lets all get levitating charms on these things, we're ready to go. One quick stop though, we need to have a chat with Dumbledore." They made haste with the charms, sooner it be done, sooner their meeting with the professor would be done. They wanted to catch up with friends and family.

A sharp knock was soon followed by a stern voice.

" Professor Dumbledore, an owl was sent for you."

Authors Note - It's a little bit longer. Hoped you enjoyed, please review!


	4. Welcome Back Potters

Author's Note- I'm writing this story when I should be reading The Pearl for English, but I'll make the quick. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm psyched! Here it is, hope you enjoy!

A Wizard Reunion

Chapter Four - Welcome Back Potters

" Come in, Minerva. I did not hear you." said an ageing voice. The man behind the voice was tall and had a silver beard that could be tuck into his belt. With twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, there was no mistaking that this was Professor Dumbledore.

" Headmaster Dumbledore, and urgent owl has arrived for you." the woman's voice was frustrated. He guested that the last thing Professor Mcganogal needed was to be interrupted in the middle of class.

" You can just put it on my desk, Minerva. Thank you ever so much for taking the time to bring it here." Albus hoped more than anything it wasn't Cornelius Fudge. The minister was getting quite burdensome.

After Minerva put the letter on the desk and closed the door the headmaster stared at the letter curiously. Who would send him an urgent owl? The minister, Moody, Madam Bones, and if any of the teachers needed anything He was only five minutes away. The minister a most annoying habit of just flooing in. Moody didn't ask for help on anything, and he wasn't exactly the chatty type. Madam Bones was off abroad, so it wasn't her. The only way to know who sent him the owl was to just open it. Albus opened the envelope and read the message.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm dearly sorry for owling on such short notice but this _

_is extremely important!!! Two people today walked into_

_my place and ordered butterbeers, but it wasn't just_

_any old people who did it, the two who were there_

_were supposed to be dead! Oh Professor, you won't_

_believe it, but they were claiming to be the Potters._

_I'll try to keep them here as long as I can so you_

_can check out the situation. Please come soon,_

_even as I write this owl they are getting suspicions._

_- Madam Rosmerrta_

Dumbledore's face was pale with shock. He quickly reread the letter many times. He also quickly wrote to Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks, These two people were clearly Death Eaters, and Rosmerrta was right. They needed to fix this immediately. A sudden thought came to his head. He should get Lupin, It would only be fair to notify him. After all, one of those Death Eaters was impersonating his dead best friend. He made quickly to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were contorted with laughter. With the help of his father's invisibility cloak Harry was able to scare off Malfoy and his cronies.

" That was brilliant mate! " Even Ron had been scared at first, Harry had thrown snowballs at Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. It had completely caught them off guard, but Harry couldn't help it, they were picking on his friends. Harry had a scared Malfoy and his friends enough to go screaming their heads off, it was wicked.

" Harry, how did you get to Hogsmeade?" Harry's smile faltered immediately. Leave it to Hermione to burst the bubble.

" Fred and George gave it to me," Harry really wasn't looking forward to giving Hermione ever detail, she would demand him to turn it in.

" What did they give you?" Harry told them about the Marauder Map and how it worked, Ron had thought it was wicked while Hermione thought Harry should turn it in. Harry had predicted that though. No shocker.

" Harry, that could be very dangerous! What if Sirius Black got a hold of it! It would lead him right to you." Her voice was riddled with worry, and Harry felt bad. Before he had time to respond Ron replied.

" Your looking at it the wrong way Hermione. This could tell Harry where Black is if he's on school grounds. If Black is any where near we'll know where! Besides, you have to know the secret saying to get it to work. Black won't know how. Fred and George figured it how because that's just how they work. And there's no one like Fred and George on this earth. No one else will figure it out." Ron explained. Ron was always sarcastic, but practicality was another one of his strong suits.

Hermione looked skeptical, but it seemed as if she would let it rest. " Come on, lets just go get a butterbeer." the trio heartily agreed. The made their way toward Madam Rosmerrta's.

* * *

Sorry to end it so soon. Its only around 800 words, I promise I'll put more, Just trying to figure out what I want to do. I have so many ideas, it's hard to pick one. I'll either update later today or tomorrow. Please Review. 


	5. Father Like Son

AN- Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I apologize. Not that _I'm blaming the computer(cough, cough), _but what ever other reason could have stalled me so? No, I'm just kidding. I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas(or a Happy Haunka ... Haunaka... oh blast it, I'm sorry that I can't spell it! Again, ladies and gents, blame the computer for not having a better spell checker. Someone comment me the spelling in hopes I never sound so ignorant again! Peace be with you, and I hope you enjoy the story. O, sorry, Happy New Year ( I know how to spell that!)

Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Five

Father Like Son

Harry, Hermione, and Ron reached the door to The Three Broomsticks. The place had a cozy feeling. Groups of friends could be seen chatting, wizard salesmen could be seen making deals, and Harry even thought he saw two aged wizards playing poker in the back. Famous for their butterbeer, the place was favored by all Hogwarts students when they had a chance to visit Hogsmeade Village.

" Go find a place to sit," whispered Hermione, " I'll get us drinks."

The line was long, Harry thought. Roaming his eyes along the bar he people watched. It was to loud to talk to Ron, at the moment, so he might as well. With curiosity, Harry noticed a woman he figured to be Madam Rosmerrta was having a row with two customers. What were they fighting about? Harry could never be really called a ease dropper but he felt some pull to the conversation. Making a gesture to Ron that he would be back he made his was to the front.

The two customers were a man and a woman. The man couldn't have been more than 5'8 at most with jet black hair. Strangely he was dressed in modern muggle clothes. Something about the guy felt strangely familiar to Harry. He cleared his thoughts. Thinking about that right now was not a good idea. Harry need to move on. He couldn't spend his life dwelling on that night twelve years ago. Bitterly, he mused, the dementors constant presence at Hogwarts didn't help.

Noticing the woman, he studied her features. Long, curly, red-auburn hair fell to the bottom part of her back. She was probably only one or two inches shorter than the man. Like a person in his dreams, she also seemed familiar. By the looks of it, both her and the man were very agitated. Again, Harry felt some pull to see these two people. Was it to talk to them? To see them? To just hear their voices?

Deciding to be bold, Harry tapped the man on the back. Fixedly staring at the glass on the counter he silently screamed what was he doing. What would he say? For no really good reason he just wanted to see this man's face. With all the effort inside of him he tore his eyes of the counter and looked into the eyes of both the man and the woman.

What Harry saw there, in both their eyes, astounded him. Baffled him. Scared him. The very same images he had snuck out of his dormitories to see in the middle of the night in the Mirror of Erised stared at him. Just as shocked, and just as surprised. And with a speed Harry never knew he possessed, he flew out the door.

James Potter and Lily Potter followed. And ran into Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Inner Voices, Dreams, and Sirius Black

AN : sorry my last chapter was so short. I in no way own Harry Potter. Mrs. JK Rowling beat me to it.

Chapter Six

A Series of Unfortunate Events

It didn't mater that his lungs felt as if they were bench pressing elephants, he needed to get out of there. Why, a voice questioned in his head. Mumbling shut up to no one he ran. Forcing his logical side back into its corner he went on. Harry knew he was going no where, he had ran past the same apothecary five times. It didn't matter, he just had to get away from _it. _What was _it_ though, his logic interrupted. "Was it possible to strangle a part of someone's brain?" he wondered. He wish it were, 'cause his logical side was quite annoying.

But what _was _he running from? For the first time in fifteen minutes he stopped. Really, what _was_ he running from? So what if two people looked like his parents? With all the people on this earth, how was it not possible for some people to look alike? Of course, as we all know, nothing in Harry Potter's life is that simple; so when that annoying inner voice tried to make its way to Harry's conscience he all but screamed.

_How do you know its not them? How long have you studied those pictures? _

They're dead, that's why!

_Maybe not..._

Maybe not? Of course the are! Voldemort killed them. Shut up!

_Any proof?_

Lets see: the scar on my head, their graves, and when dementors come around me I hear Voldemort killing them... so yes, I think they're dead!

_Why did they run after you?_

Harry had nothing to deny this, they had ran after him.

_Why was Dumbledore there? Why did he stop them from running after you? _

Because they were working for Volemort, because he just happened to be there-

_Happened to be there? When has Dumbledore ever 'happened' to be anywhere? And besides, if he just 'happened' to be there, there was no reason for him to stop them. _

They were working for Volde-

_ If they were working for Volemort they would havekilled you, not ran after you. _

Shut up!

There had been many times in James's life when he felt his life would be much better without Albus Dumbledore. First in his second year when he had been caught trying to dye Flitwick's robes pink. Second when he had been caught breaking into the school's game equipment cabinet trying to steal quidditch supplies so Sirius, Remus, Peter, and him could play a game at midnight. Third when he got caught giving Snape and especially humiliating curse after lunch one day. And the final time - stopping him from going after the face that had haunted him for many nights.

The dreams had started a week before he and Lily decided to have a wizard reunion with everything they've known. They started out simple. Just a boy standing in a abyss. Not calling out for help, or crying, just standing. Sadly, the dreams always ended before James had a chance to get a look of the boys face. Gradually the dreams changed, though. The abyss would slowly fade, and into play would come a castle with a large grey/white dog standing at its entrance. A cat would soon come later to stand by the dog. The cat always seemed familiar to him, even though James was sure he had never seen it before. Staring at the boy with an unflinching stare the dog would bark at James, but yet it seemed that the dog was not barking at him. He would turn around and find himself staring at Voldemort.

It positioned itself to attack but for some reason the dog would stop. Mournfully the dog would stare at the boy and back to Voldemort. With tears in the dogs eyes, it would turn back to the castle. Then the boy would turn and stare at me. With almond shaped green eyes, Lily's green eyes, he would tell me I would have to go. Me, in my dream, started to protest. How could I leave him alone? How could I let him face Voldemort? The dream James stared at the boy again. For some reason I knew he was my son. Or I wished he was. Still, I'm not so sure. All I could remember from the dream is not wanting to leave him, a feeling of abandonment as I woke up, letting Harry face him alone...

The dreams had went on for a week. They were sad and always left James depressed, yet he wanted them to continue. He knew Harry was dead and he was never coming back, but when James had those dreams it almost felt as if he was communicating with him. James would give everything he had to see Harry. Why hadn't Voldemort taken him? What James would have given Voldemort if only if he would have taken him instead of Harry! James had left Harry alone, he had failed. It was his fault he never had the chance to make it past his first birthday.

_Voldemort would have killed you all, whether you would have thrown yourself in front of Harry or not._ _Its not your fault that he died. You are not to blame- _

Shut up!

Harry, done with his emotional battle, made his way to walk through the forest and back to Hogwarts. If he were to have a major strike of luck maybe Snape wouldn't see him and he would be off the hook. A nagging feeling in Harry's stomach told him otherwise, though.

Trying to untangle him self from a burly knot of vines he tried to discern which way Hogwarts was. Closing his eyes and imagining walking to Hogsmeade through the tunnel he was sure he had a vague idea of where to go. With no further delay he started making his way through the dense forest. Bugs, weeds, and trees were everywhere; he would be lucky if he reached the common room before nightfall.

Crack! Snap!

Harry whirled around. Looking about him he looked for the sound of the noise. Trying to regain some composure, Harry tried to regain some of his wits. No use, though. He still had the creepy feeling of being watched. Picking up a faster pace Harry dashed through the trees.

All of a sudden Harry crashed into some big, black, and furry. Harry felt his heart rush with adrenaline. He felt in his pocket for his wand. He started to back away slowly, hoping not to anger the wolf-like mass. The creature was very thin, Harry noted. Something about it reminded Harry of the dog he had seen on Privet Dr. Before Harry could make a run for it the animal made eye contact with him. A shock of realization went up and down his body. It was the dog from Privet Dr.!

An even more amazing thing happened. The big, black and furry mass transformed into the equally skinny, shaggy, and haggard looking Sirius Black.

Harry stumbled back in surprise. Surprise was soon replaced with anger. White hot and seething, he felt nothing but contempt for the man in front of him. Sirius Black was nothing but a cowardly, lying, deceiving, traitorous murder. Forgetting that he was a skinny and short thirteen year old, he lunged himself at Black. Black staggered back in surprise and fell onto the ground. As Harry pointed his wand at Black's throat, pain was evident in Sirius's sunken eyes. Harry, before he could realize, felt pity towards the escapee at his sunken form and sickly face. Before the weak feeling could root itself deeper Harry pushed it out of his thoughts. Sirius Black good as killed his parents, and Black was going to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, its been a while...so sorry! But...ok, I have no buts. I was lazy and I haven't written a thing (except and James and Harry ficlet, about some dangerous blocks) and well... I forgot! Lame, I know. But before we go on I will tell you a few things to expect from my fic, and things that will not happen

SPOILERS!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Things that will not happen-

James and Lilly do not have any more children (Maybe later? Hmmm...)

Sirius will not get a love interest, unless mysteriously the mood strikes (which I doubt)

Harry is less important to the plot (Ok, I am one of those people that get annoyed when people sorta push Harry into the background, its fine if its your purogitive, but the series is Harry Potter, so in my eyes he's extra special.

Wormtail will be redeemed

...and that is it for now.

Things to expect -

Major look on Harry's life (I have a little drama planned out before the 'Harry moves in with us thing" 'cause, who just lets a thirteen year old switch guardians that easily? Also, James and Lilly somehow will be able to look back on Harry's life.

MAJOR SPOILER! I know JK says its never gonna happen, but Harry is going to form another link between him and his father

Harry gets another pet

P.S. - I'm doing Dumbledore this chapter, if I don't get him right you can brutally squash me with mean words. And Also, if anyone would like to be my beta, email me or comment me and I'll get back to you.

Open Curtain, Begin New Life

AWR

"Let me GO!!!" yelled a very frustrated James Potter. Not even caring about the scene he was making in the middle of Hogsmeade, he tried plowing over his old professor. Apologies could be made later, in his mind, for finding out who that boy was most important.

"Alas, I cannot do that, for doing that could be the endangerment of many." The old wizard said with a quiet, firm voice. " A more important question would be, though, is why you are trying to get a hold of our young Mr. Potter?" Now the pale eyes stared at him, with no familiar twinkle lingering there.

"Wait...what? Mr. Potter?" the words came out breathlessly in James ears, but he didn't care. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" the words echoed. Quickly, he tried to quiet his thoughts. Since there were no other pure-blood wizards who had that surname, it must be some new muggle-born that had came to Hogwarts. Yes, that must be it...

" I assume, sadly, that you are either present, or past followers or Lord Voldemort? Pardon my brashness, but time is of the essence, and I must be returning to the school." it was said with such a low tone, that Lilly's indignant snort startled James.

" Of course were not following Voldemort! What on this earth would make you believe that, Professor? Don't you remember us? James and I worked for the Order, Merlin's sake! As if we ever could possibly do such a horrible thing." Lilly breathed out. Momentarily James had forgotten about his wife, but for her cool collect, he was eternaly grateful. An after thought came to Lily's mind and she also added "Professor, how much...ere...how...well, how powerfull... is he?"

At this a spark of interest betrayed the senior's face. But only for a moment, then it was gone.

" I think..." Albus Dumbledore started out cautiously, whether for James and Lily's benefit or his, " should be further discussed at Hogwarts."

-A W R-

As James was escorted onto the Hogwarts grounds, by aurors that were familar, and some not, he stared at the place where some of his best childhood memories had occured. The time when they had fooled Peter into believing DADA was going to be in the Forbidden Forest and consequently having to go into save him from the slimy bog he had gotten himself into, or the very first time he had laid eyes on Lily; sweet nostalgia washed over James. For the first time in a long time, James concluded, he felt like he was going on the right track.

Stepping out of the magiked buggy and helping Lily down, he turned to his old Professor. No matter how nice it was to be at Hogwarts again, it was time to figure out about that mysterious boy, which now James recalled, looked amazingly like him. Something about him had made James migrate to him, and his face was continualy running through his head.

"Professor, what is the point in dragging us here? You have no right to." Lily had beaten him to the punch, which was okay, because he hadn't thought of anything to say. "Not that it isn't nice to see Hogwarts again, but James and I have been away for a long time, and we wish to meat up with some of our most dear friends."

At Lily's words, the spark returned, only this time, he made no movement to hide it.

" If I only beg you to visit me in my office a while, I would feel better obliged to let you move on. Would you humor an old man like myself, and give me a chance to catch up on some of my formal pupils?" Dumbledore questioned. James had a feeling at the bottom of his stomach that the professor was only saying half of what he was meaning to say, or he was lying.

Lily sent a look over at him; the question in her eyes was apparent. James gave a nod before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Sure."

-A W R-

Instead of a satisfactory wimper or something, the famed murderer laughed. Not the exact response Harry had wanted, but the beast inside of him roared out for revenge, and he grasped convulsivily at his wand.

"I...am...going..to...KILL YOU!" the words ground out of Harry's mouth so low that he was sure he had never talked that low before. Good, he thought. Black was going to die a horrible death, and he deserved to be terrified.

Whether it be Harry's suddenly low, growling, rasping voice, or the look of pure hatred contorted in every part of the thirteen year olds frame, his laughter waned.

"Would you, Harry? Without giving me a chance to explain myself?" Black challenged. Now there was spark of fear in his eyes.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF? EXPLAIN YOURSELF?! WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU EVIL-"

"I don't deny it, Harry. I as good as killed them." Black's voice trembled An unknown pain was hidden there. Harry's courage was already fading, he couldn't let the chance go. But as the curse was on his lips, he tried to say it...but he couldn't.

"You don't deny it, eh? You killed my parents, your best friends, sold them to Voldemort, and you think you deserve the right to give some stupid explanation!? I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU'VE GOT TO SAY! ANYTHING!"

"Your right, Harry. You shouldn't either, I am proud that your obviously showing the talent of reading characters." the convict said, almost with an affection, but then sorrow replaced it. "You do know...I am your godfather?"

Harry was loosing his leverage. Sputtering and like a man grasping at straws he tried to string words together. "You..you...don't deserve to be anyone's godgather!" It was the lamest sting Harry had thrown at him, and he started to feel a deep sense of disgust at himself. Disgust for the fact that he didn't have the nerve to kill the man who betrayed his parents; disgust for the fact that Black was getting the better of him.

" Your...right. I don't."

Again, with the sadness, what was with him? He killed his parents, betrayed them to Volemort! It wasn't like he had any feelings...at least not where Harry and his family were concerned...

Sudenly, his wand flew out of his hand. Looking up, he met the eyes of Professor Mcgonagall.

-A W R-

After the Potters situated themselves in the two chairs across from Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore dismissed the aurors, much to their obvious dislike.

James remembered the walk up from the grounds and into the castle. I mean, he and Lily had gone away for a while, but were people really shocked? Teachers and ghosts, even peeves, had watched with amazed eyes at he and the rest had made their way to Dumbledore's office. One of the reasons they had left - not to have to bear pitying looks.

Suddenly, a bustling Madam Pomprey burst into the room. The school nursemaid hadn't changed much since James had been in school, except with maybe a few more grey strips. But hey, James was getting those too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir...its just, well...I don't know how to say this, but a few students have reported another missing student, who didn't return with the rest of his class from Hogsmeade."

"Who reported the missing student, Madam Pomfrey?" Albus questioned.

" Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore, looking not at all surprised at the news, nodded wearily to Madam Pomprey and began to give her instructions.

"Have Professor Lupin-"

James, who had just had a lemon drop in his mouth, almost spit it across the room after a violent coughing fit, stared unbelievingly at Dumbledore. "Remus... my Remus? The Remus who checked his homework five times and always made his bed in the morning and layed out his clothes at night, Lupin? You've got to be kidding me...I mean, we all knew he was smart, brilliant, but a teacher?-"

He would have continued, if not for the piercing jab of his oh-so-loving wife in the ribs. Sending her a dirty look, James leaned back in the seat, still perplexed, and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. To him, lemon drops always signified when he was in trouble, which was the only time he was ever in Dumbledore's office. So as he tasted the bitter sweetness, he could not help but feel as if this were the calm before the storm. Like the time a letter was sent home and he was banned from Quidditch a month; or the time his end of term report showed he was failing several classes (not that he wasn't good at them, the animagus thing was much more interesting), this would be no different. Because when in doubt, visiting Dumbledore's office always meant you were leaving in pain.

"Not to be pushy sir," James said,"Is it really Remus?" James was bursting with curiosity, and longing. It had been nearly twelve years since he had seen one of his best friends. The want for friendship had been pushed down, but returning to the Wizarding world had awakened them, and he was feeling unbelievably lonely. How many times did he wish he had Sirius's comforting advice (OK, Sirius could take a couple of classes in that area) or Lupin's listening ear those very first years after Harry had died? Far to many to count. He was now sitting at the end of his seat, as if Mooney would come walking right through the door.

Blimey, was this his lucky dau, 'cause that's exactly what Remus did.

-A W R-

Both Harry, and Sirius, stared at the headmistress.

"Lupin...informed me of a certain map you have in your custody, Potter." her voice sharp. Uh Oh. Not a good tone.

" He also informed me of you seeing a person, who you believed to be dead. Actually, who the whole wizarding community believed to be dead."

" Professor..." Sirius began. Quick as lighting, Minerva's eyes swivelled to her former pupil. "Professor...Pettigrew...I know I don't, please give me a cha-"

"Black, I don't want any excuses; not till you tell me how you escaped, why you betrayed the Potters, and what really happened, on that Halloween night."

-A W R-


End file.
